


Forbidden Fruit

by ParadiseInsomnia



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseInsomnia/pseuds/ParadiseInsomnia
Summary: Thank you to @naokijunkie on Instagram for the wonderful idea and for helping me bring this story to life. I couldn't have done it without you!Translations:Aradan - RemoveBu otağı susdurun - Silence this roomIlahə Era bu insanı pislikdən qoru - Goddess Era protect this person from evil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @naokijunkie on Instagram for the wonderful idea and for helping me bring this story to life. I couldn't have done it without you!
> 
> Translations:  
> Aradan - Remove
> 
> Bu otağı susdurun - Silence this room
> 
> Ilahə Era bu insanı pislikdən qoru - Goddess Era protect this person from evil

Horde Prime walked into one of the rooms located on his mothership. He looked at the white haired woman he’d captured from the planet of Eden. She was said to be a great sorceress but she could not seem to free the celestial being he’d captured in the galaxy of Torpaq. 

“Is there a problem, Sorceress?” he asked slightly annoyed. She’d been trying for almost ten years to release the celestial being and had made almost no progress. His patience was wearing thin. Why could this woman not do something so simple?

The woman lowered her arms and touched the glass surface that encased the celestial being. She took a deep breath before looking at him. She was sweating and he could see in her golden amber eyes that she was tired, but she kneeled down and looked up at him. At least she still gave him the proper courtesies. 

“Forgive me, Horde Prime. The task you’ve given me has proven to be a challenge.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be a _great sorceress?_ What is taking so long to free her?” he demanded. He had conquered most of the known universe but there were still countless other worlds he had not reached. If he had the power of the celestial being, his future victories would be assured.

The woman stood up with narrowed eyes and a scowl on her face.

“All the magicians, wizards, warlocks, witches and spellcasters you’ve gathered across the cosmos could not even get a word out of her,” she stated boldly. “Yet I managed to get her to speak to me for a short time and you dare question me? If I was not shackled like a prisoner, maybe I would be able to create a true connection to her and the ancient magic she is made from!” 

Horde Prime smirked. “Are you raising your tone at me?”

She placed a hand on her hip and rose a white brow. “If I wasn’t of use to you, you would have killed me by now. Don’t forget that you need me alive in order for her to speak,” she said presumptuously with an evil smirk.

He maintained his composure because he knew she was right. All the galaxies he’d conquered and this woman was the only one who’d made successful contact with the celestial being. 

_Galaxios._

That was the word this woman had extracted. He needed to know what it meant. His research did not prove fruitful, but maybe if she could make contact with the celestial being again she would be able to expand on what the word meant. That was why he kept this sorceress alive. 

She walked past him. “Since you refuse to remove these shackles that have degradlingly altered my magic,” she articulated. “I will try again tomorrow after I rest,” she hissed as one of his clones followed her to her quarters.

Horde Prime touched the glass that held the celestial being. The white almost fishlike being was curled up, arms crossed across her chest, almost as if she was protecting herself. If he could harness her power, he would be unstoppable in his conquest.

“You do not have to anger him,” said the clone who followed her. “Really Zelia, what good will angering him do?”

Zelia scoffed. “If you could be my position you’d understand, love. But you are a part of him...you don’t see it the way I do,” she said looking at him. Her scowl softening before she sighed.

He turned his eyes away from her. She was distraught. He did not like that. 

“I’m sorry, Sevgi. I didn’t mean to offend you,” she said as she reached her quarters.

That name...she called him that from the first day he was tasked to guard her.

_Horde Prime had captured her from her home planet. She was the only one from the planet who’d come. Survived was probably the better term as she was the only person on the entire planet. He himself had not invaded the planet, but he heard some of his brothers saying there was nothing on the planet. It was simply a planet of vegetation. She was dressed in a black suit that covered her body up to her neck. It was decorated with blue and silver designs to match her silver armor that covered her joints and chest. She gripped in her hands a powerful sword that could transform its shape at her will. It was seized from her and Horde Prime placed shackles on her. She winced as they were put on and gasped as she realized that the shackles were placed on her to disrupted her magic. She did not cry once. Instead, she held her ground and refused to give in to Horde Prime’s threats of torture and even death. Horde Prime had asked a few other clones to beat her. She tried to fight them off to no avail as they held her down while Horde Prime watched with a sadistic smile on his face. This made him uneasy but he knew that Horde Prime had always been this way. What surprised him was that the beatings only made her bleed but she retained her will._

_“Is that ALL you’re going to have them do to me?” she coughed before spitting blood. The beatings thankfully did not last too long. After that Horde Prime wanted her to be executed for being a defiant captive. Horde Prime ordered others to grab her and take her to the Assembly Hall. When they passed the room where the celestial being was held her eyes went white and she levitated off the floor and said “Galaxios.” At the same time, the glass encasing cracked some, oozing out the liquid that was keeping the celestial being alive. There was a tremorous shake throughout the mothership and the white haired woman screamed before she fell to the floor limp. The glass encasement despite its crack, showed the celestial being had moved from a fetal position completely covered to a woman fishlike creature._

_This was when Horde Prime decided this woman might be useful. When she regained consciousness in a matter of moments, Horde Prime asked that she be treated kindly. She was helped to her feet but still handcuffed. He apologized for his behavior and gave her quarters. She was given a large white room with a ceiling that showed the stars._

_“I hope this room suits you. I will need your help with the celestial being. So long as you can help me, you will remain alive,” Horde Prime said as he stood before her._

_She seemed to give in. A wise choice if she wanted to live. Horde Prime then assigned him to be her personal escort._

_When Horde Prime left the room she looked at him and she called him “Sevgi.” She said it was a name from her planet. She refused to disclose the meaning but he did not mind. She said it would be their secret. He knew that word and did not mind them having this one secret between them._

_From there, they developed a unique connection. He was to watch her in all instances. He watched as she slept, awoke, got dressed, and did all her daily activities. He would watch as she would attempt to make contact with the celestial being. Many of her attempts left her drained and she often had little strength left. He would help her by holding her up as she walked. She’d always give him a smile and he found himself doing things to help her like opening her doors and moving her hair out of her face while she slept. She was here as a prisoner of Horde Prime and he’d be spending all his time with her...might as well make their time enjoyable._

_He asked her one night about her home. She talked about how it was destroyed before the ‘Gods’ recreated it to what was her home before she was taken prisoner. She mentioned where she lived was a lush land of green surrounded by flowers and trees. Though she was a Queen, she did not live in a palace. She lived like her people, but in a place that required her to have the help of three others. She told him about her mother and creatures called dragons that they would breed and raise. She was a warrior, she had been since her youth. She’d asked him if there would be anyway she could train but he advised against it._

_“If Horde Prime knew your fighting techniques, no doubt he would program them into us to use against you.”_

_She looked at him surprised but agreed with him. “Well, I would hate to be your enemy,” she said looking at him. He did not know why he wanted to keep her safe, but he did. Over the years, they’d spend their time in the room talking. He liked to see her reminiscing but could not help and notice there was some sadness in the way she spoke. But she would always tell him that she was thankful to still be alive and here._

_“But Zelia...you are a prisoner…”_

_She nodded. “Yes, Sevgi, I am. But at least I’m not confined to solitary,” she said smiling at him. She had a warm tint of pink in her pale cheeks and moved her hair behind her ear. “At least I have someone I can talk to. At this moment, I don’t think I can ask for more.”_

_She taught him how to laugh, even if it was uncomfortable the first few times because he had never done it before. This was not something he or any of the other clones had been programmed to do. She just continued to show him how it was done and told him that he’d find it soon. When he learned how to laugh, he thanked her. She showed him genuine kindness and it truly was magical. More magical than the celestial being._

They walked into her quarters and he took a seat near the door. She’d asked for one saying she needed it for herself to rest in. The truth was, she asked for it so he could rest whenever he was here. She had been given the freedom to decorate her quarters. The room was white and she had decorated it with paintings of things she said were called flowers. There were yellow ones she said where called “sunflowers” despite looking nothing like any sun he’d ever seen. She said that the “humans” of her planet had a story about them. 

That a woman with golden hair fell in love with the God of the Sun and waited for him every day hoping he would notice her and make her his bride. Unfortunately, the God of the Sun never looked her way and she died on the banks of the river. Where she died, grew this flower that follows the sun in hopes the God of the Sun will one day notice her. The story was sad, but she told him it was a beautiful story nonetheless.

_“The ‘humans’ made stories like that to explain the world around them. It’s truly heartwarming that despite all the carnage they were capable of that they could come up with stories that were so beautiful,” she told him. “How even when it seems impossible, there is nothing that would stop someone from loving who they love.”  
When she said that, she looked at him shyly and hung the painting back up on the wall. _

_“Is this your favorite flower?” he asked._

_“One of them. I like a lot to be honest. Each one I like holds a significant meaning. That’s why I have more than one.”_

Her bed had black sheets and a white blanket. Her attire consisted of mostly black dresses and her attire from when she had been captured which was a black suit with silver armor. Horde Prime had once asked her if she would like new attire from several of the worlds he conquered. She politely refused, saying if she was given fabric, she would create her own attire. She told him that she did this because she was afraid to look upon the faces of those who were now forced to follow Horde Prime.

_“What became of your people?” he asked her one night._

_“I don’t know,” she said. “We...my mother and I tried to get everyone somewhere safe.”_

_“You were left behind?”_

_“I stayed behind so that he would not harm my planet,” she said. “I have no idea what’s become of my people or of Eden.”_

The only thing that she continuously wore were silver drop earrings. She had told him they were a gift from the greatest magical beings on her planet. He knew so much about her and yet whenever he delivered his reports to Horde Prime, he never mentioned what they talked about. Just that she went into her quarters, ate, dressed for sleep and slept. Her progress with the celestial being was always reported to Horde Prime. The being had only given other words like: _Stop. Don’t. Leave. Galaxios. Help._ When she would report these words, Horde Prime asked her to decipher them but she advised him that so long as he kept her shackled, she could not make further contact to determine their context. Horde Prime refused to remove her shackles out of fear that if Zelia could make contact with the celestial being and that she would use the power to free herself. Horde Prime would not lose the sorceress simply because she wanted access to magic that he could not control.

She stepped behind a piece of furniture she called a folding screen. Though she was behind it, he could see her silhouette. She was not very tall, just a few inches shorter than him. She removed her heeled shoes and wondered if her feet ever hurt from being on them all day. Her frame was somewhat confusing to him. Her legs were long and strong. Her arms were somewhat strong, though her muscles were not evident. She removed her black dress and shifted her clothing into something that was lighter and much shorter. She stepped out in a black satin sleep dress and covered herself with a purple robe as she stepped out to him. 

“Can you please?” she asked as she held her wrists out to him.

He pulled out a key and removed the shackles from her. He placed them on the floor. He knew she wouldn’t try to escape or use her magic. He watched her sigh in relief as she rubbed her wrists.This key was contraband. Horde Prime said she was never to have them removed. 

_Sevgi stole the key and made his own copy. He used it one night when she was shaking from exhaustion._

_“Let me see your wrists,” he asked._

_She looked at him and gave her wrists. He watched as her eyes widened while he removed them from her she had cried and gave him what she called a hug. She repeatedly thanked him and promised she would not use her magic if he could remove them while she was in her quarters. And he continued to remove her shackles every night because he liked her smile._

“Thank you, Sevgi,” she said. “I’m sorry to keep you waiting,” she smiled as she fluttered her eyes at him.

He looked at her unsure what was different about her today. Her cheeks were flushed and she had an air about her that was...different. Much different. Her robe had fallen off her shoulders slightly, exposing her pale skin and full breasts covered by a black satin sleep dress. He said nothing as he placed his cheek in his hand while she looked at him. He did not know why he was feeling a warmth growing in his cheeks.

Something inside her today switched. She didn’t know what was overcoming her. She was tired of all the small talk between them. She wanted him to know how she felt. He clearly wasn’t picking up on her hints. Though she couldn’t really blame him. She’d just have to make her feelings known. She wanted him and tonight, nothing was going to stop her. She leaned in close and smiled.

“Are you expecting a show?” she said with a raised brow, her head cocking to the side.

“Am I supposed to?” he asked. He wondered what she meant by “show.”

“I’m sure that even you have a will free from Prime,” she said as stood up and walked away from him as she began removing her robe. It fell to the floor around her feet. She turned around and she stood there smiling sensually. Her golden amber eyes radiating a magic spell that enchanted him as she stood before him, his eyes taking in her hourglass figure. 

His eyes widened slightly. “Not really,” he said. He knew that free will from Horde Prime was almost nonexistent. And yet, every time he was in this room, that was false. All of them were slaves despite being made from him. This was because they were expendable. They had all learned that when the top general was sent to the front lines to die. Horde Prime’s desire for perfection is one of the reasons many of them did not speak out. He had gotten lucky to be assigned as Zelia’s escort. He could make his own choices here. And it was always when she did not have her shackles that these feelings of freedom and desire overcame him. “But I can make an exception,” he said as he closed the gap between them and gently cupped her face in his hands. She was soft to the touch…

She smirked as she moved his hand away and leaned in to kissed his neck.

“Then tonight’s your lucky night, love,” she said as she pushed him down on her bed. His white uniform against her black sheets perfectly outlined him. She could only imagine how good he would look against red satin. Maybe with a red silk blindfold...She pushed the image to the back of her mind as she crawled over him, straddling his hips as her lips caressed his neck.

His eyes widened as he felt her body over his.  
“You can bite, I don’t mind,” she said as she touched his face with her long and slender fingers.

“That sounds like an order…but hey I’m not one to complain,” he said. If she was ordering him, he really didn’t have any room to complain. This was the first time she’d used that kind of tone with him. It was a good kind of different...

“Kiss me,” she whispered as she kissed his lips, her hands cupping his face, her lower torso pressing up against him..

He felt his body lose control. His hands moved on their own; one to her back the other on her neck. He felt his body reacting to her warmth and pulled her closer to him. He’d never felt this before…he had to get on top of her. He couldn’t keep up with her kisses and he let her control his mouth with hers. 

“I got a better idea…” he said as the hand on her back moved to her legs. He began to move her satin sleep dress up over her legs, exposing her firm ass.

She felt his hands moving from her leg to her inner thigh and she lifted herself above him slowly. 

“Oh. Like what Sevgi?” she asked tenderly and she touched his face. She knew he was gentle and kind; nothing like Prime. Sevgi was different. She knew it from the moment they’d met. 

_She had been brought to this room. She was badly beaten and was surprised she’d managed to stand despite the contact she’d made with the celestial being draining her of much of her strength. She was exhausted but refused to give in. She had heard the door open and looked as Horde Prime had come in with someone who looked almost like him with less muscle definition. A clone?_

_“Sorceress, please forgive me. I did not know that you were so powerful,” Horde Prime said.  
She looked at her shackles. If he wanted to see how powerful she truly was, he would remove these. She decided it would be best not to disclose that yet. She didn’t know how long she would be here._

_“Please keep your apologies to yourself and tell me what you plan on doing to me,” she said bluntly._

_“What makes you think I have a plan?”_

_She scoffed at him. “I may not be from this world, but I know that what happened when I walked by that room was the first time that happened. The being in that encasement is a powerful celestial being. A celestial being who from the look of it refuses to communicate with you. And since she used me as a conduit, you want to know how to get her to speak. How am I doing so far?” she smirked raising a brow._

_Horde Prime smirked. “You are incredibly intuitive, aren’t you?”_

_She narrowed her eyes at him before replying, “You need me don’t you? To get her power for yourself?”_

_“What is your name sorceress?” Horde Prime asked as he walked closer to her._

_“Zelia. Queen Zelia of Lacia,” she said as she watched him circle around her._

_“Well, Your Highness if you can help me with this, I will grant you a place in my command.”_

_She figured that might not be so bad. She didn’t know what the fate of her home was. Maybe she would be able to find her way out of here. She looked at him. “I will do what I can to get her to speak if you keep your word,” she said._

_“Wonderful. Allow me to introduce you to one of my little brothers. He will be your personal escort. If you need anything, let him know. I’ll come to speak with you soon. Make yourself comfortable,” Horde Prime said as he walked out of the room._

_She looked at the clone. His green eyes seemed almost lifeless. She could tell that he too was also a prisoner._

_“It’s nice to meet you, Sevgi,” she said as she smiled at him before looking out to the stars._

_“Sevgi?” the clone asked._

_“It’s a name from my home planet,” she said. “And it’s a name I will give to you here in secret between us.”_

“Do you want to know?” he asked, his hands gently holding her.

She was about to answer when she felt his fingers sliding into her. She moaned and gripped his chest before panting. It had been so long since she’d felt any type of intimacy. She looked in his eyes and felt herself giving in to this desire. 

“Tell me, something Sevgi…” she said as her hands sprawled across his chest. “What are you hiding under this?” she asked as her nails ripped his clothing. 

“Nothing special,” he replied, his fingers pushing just a little deeper inside her. 

She inhaled a sharp breath and her eyes grew dark with desire. She whispered, _“Aradan,”_ and his clothing was removed. 

It was folded neatly on his chair and he looked at her. “I think that’s cheating,” he said was he moved his hand away from her and touched her black satin sleep dress. “It’s only fair this way,” he said as he pulled it off her. She did not hesitate and lifted her arms to help him remove her satin sleep dress. He’d never seen her like this. She looked so ethereal. Her white long hair that cradled her face and flowed down beyond her back. She leaned down and gently touched his face. Her slender fingers teasing him as her long nails sent electricity throughout his body with the slight touches she was giving him.

“I’m sorry, I’m just so curious, Sevgi,” she said as she touched the slate blue skin that made up his body. His anatomy seemed somewhat human, despite the alien hole on the back of his neck. His body was somewhat cold. She moved her finger down from his neck to the center of his chest. “I’ve never known anyone like you,” she said as her hand sprawled out on his chest. “Let alone, felt like this in a long time,” she said, her eyes saddening.

He touched her face and her golden amber eyes widened. 

“Sevgi…” she said.  
He sat up and kissed her softly. His hand moved back to her neck, his fingers entwining in her soft hair. His other hand cradled her face and he felt tears stream down her cheeks and pulled away softly.

“Why are you sad?” he asked her.

She chuckled. “I’m not sad, Sevgi. I’m happy.”

“Then why are your eyes excreting water?”

She smiled. “These are happy tears. It is possible to be so happy that you cry,” she said as her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed her lips to his.

He laid back against her pillows and let her tenderly kiss him, her warm body was comforting. He’d never been naked since he was in the vitrine. When he’d come out Horde Prime had them all dressed accordingly and gave them positions as soldiers to fight for his vision of a new universal world order. But having her soft skin pressed against his was comforting. His arms wrapped around her body tenderly as he returned her kiss.

Soft and tender….  
Then there was a shift in her. 

Her nails gently dug into his arm and moved down. She bit his lip and gave him a smirk. He looked at her in confusion.

“You didn’t want to bite me so I thought I’d show you how to do it,” she whispered.

He didn’t know what overcame him in that instant. He pinned her underneath him and gripped her wrists by her head.

“Be very careful what you ask for, Zelia,” he said in a low tone.

“I’m so scared,” she teased as her right leg moved up and she touched his hip with her knee. 

“You should be,” he said, his lips pressing hard against her neck. She let out a gasp and he thought he’d try something he’d only fantasized about while he watched her sleep. He opened his mouth and let his tongue sllide up from her neck to her ear. Goosebumps began to form and she tried to move her arms but he gripped her down. “No moving,” he said in her ear, his voice heady and almost breathless. Demanding. He didn’t know when the opportunity would arise again and he was going to make the most of this moment and this experience that she wanted to share with him. She had wanted him to take control, and now he was going to give her that exactly. His green tongue licked her down from her ear to her collar bone. She was writhing underneath him, restless. “Now now beloved, isn’t this what you wanted?” he asked, his lips closing over her erect nipple.

She let out a pleasured sigh as she arched her body, offering herself to him. She relaxed her arms in his grip and let her head fall back on her pillows, sighing as his tongue teased her with its slick touches on her aching nipples. He released her wrists and fondled her gently. She bit her lip and moaned. His sharp fingers gently scratched at her skin as they traveled down her torso. She was shaking and was getting hot. “Sevgi…please...”

How long had it been that she’d been deprived any type of intimacy? He could see her cheeks were flushed and she was slowly working up a sweat. He still hadn’t finished with her. He kissed her where he’d left red scratches before moving himself down lower. He heard her gasp as he spread her legs apart. Her body was so beautifully made. If there was anything perfect in this universe, it was her. He smiled at her.  
“I too have been curious about you, beloved,” he said as he lowered his head and kissed her intimately in her sex. Her eyes went wide with shocked pleasure as she covered her mouth with her hands because if she screamed as loudly as she wanted she might alert some other guards. He lifted himself and kissed her inner thigh.

She was panting and sweating heavily. 

“Was that not to your liking?” he asked as he came up and licked her inner thigh.

“It was amazing,” she said panting. 

He smiled proudly. “I was wondering. Do you think you could use your magic to soundproof the room?”

She sat up slightly, her face flushed. “I could, but why?” she asked out of breath. 

“I want to hear you scream,” he smirked as his lips kissed her just above her sex. His tongue teasing her skin with a touch.

She tingled at the contact and smiled impishly. She put her hands together. 

_“Bu otağı susdurun,”_ she said as she pulled her hands apart and a white light spread across the room. She hadn’t tried using a spell like this once during her time in captivity. “How do we know it works?” she asked nervously, hoping he’d make her scream with pleasure. 

“Let’s see,” he said biting her thigh.

She let out a scream and then went still. Nervous that the guards outside heard them. 

Nothing.

“It worked…” she said surprised.

“So it did,” Sevgi said as he returned to his previous position but wrapped his arms around her thighs to hold her in place. “Now then,” he whispered as he returned to kissing the slick folds of her sex. Her feminine essence on his lips was divine. She was so hot and wet for him.

Her body fell back on the bed and she arched her back, panting loudly. He flicked his tongue inside of her and he felt her begin to tremble. His hands pushed down on her hips to keep her still. She called out his name and that was probably the most beautiful way she’d ever said it. Her chest rose and fell quickly as her fingers gripped the black sheets.

“Sevgi please…” she said pleadingly. 

He stroked her once more with his tongue before moving his body over her and kissing her. His tongue spread her lips apart as her hands scratched at his back. Moving down…

She was dripping. Hot and ready and she was being teased repeatedly. She was needy and she was in dire need of release. Her hands traversed down his toned and muscled torso. He was a lean muscle type of strong. While he may have been an alien, his body wasn’t too different from those of the men she’d once been with. The only difference was definitely in his length and girth. Her eyes widened when she touched his lower anatomy. 

He let out a low growl and she gripped him gently. Her fingers DIDN’T touch as she closed her grip and she felt herself grow wanton with need. Come to think of it, she’d hadn’t even taken the opportunity to look at him naked. 

“Zelia….” he said groaning.

“Sevgi, don’t be shy,” she said as she pressed her lips against his, her hand moved lower, stroking him gently. She felt a throb and pulled away from their kiss, licking up to his nose. Before sitting up and using her free hand to push him down. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, a nervous tone in his voice.   
“Just relax,” she smirked. “I know what I’m doing.”  
He took a deep breath and let her climb over him. Her body was hot and her touch was curious and tender. Her fingers gently caressed his member and he could feel it throbbing for release.

Her giggle was sensual as she moved her hair to one side and lowered her mouth to kiss his tip. The intimate contact sent a shiver up his spine and his hands gripped at her sheets so tightly he ripped through the mattress.

She smirked and her eyes made contact with his. “Oh sweet Sevgi, I haven’t even gotten started,” she said her mouth closing around him. Her tongue gently caressing him before she opened her mouth once more and moved down his hardened length.

Now he was the one breathing heavily and working up a sweat. The sight of her doing something so carnal and primal was erotic and he had never imagined she would do something like this to him. Her mouth was a warm orifice that tenderly sucked on him and he swore he would die from the feeling of pleasure that was coursing through his body. 

Her tongue felt like wet velvet as it stroked his length. And if that wasn’t enough, the gentle kisses she gave him as she moved lower and lower. His restraint was becoming harder to control. He’d never felt this burning ache before and it was slowly taking hold over him. He waited for her to come up before he gripped her hair in his hand and brought her lips to his. 

His desire took hold and he couldn’t control himself. He wanted to bury himself in her. Lose himself in her essence and very being. She’d never seen him as a clone or even treated him horribly despite the fact that she was a prisoner of Horde Prime. Though the circumstances were less than ideal, he would never have met her otherwise because he would not exist. 

He kissed her as if his life depended on it. He loved the feeling of her arms wrapping around him, holding him so close to her. He broke their kiss to take a breath and looked at her. She was glowing. He felt his chest warm and he kissed her tenderly before adjusting his lower body to hers.

She let out a needy breath and wrapped her arms around him once more.   
“Do it,” she said shamelessly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

He growled lowly as he found her sex and entered her slowly. Her body tensed before she moaned loudly, a satisfied smile across her face as her golden amber eyes looked into his green ones. Her arms wrapped tighter around him as she began to move her hips against him. He kissed her hard as his body moved with hers. Her nails dug into his pale skin as she moved her head and panted his name. He began to pick up his rhythm and her back arched as she screamed in pure ecstasy. He was careful because he knew his body and anatomy was foreign compared to what she may have been used to but she didn’t seem to care.

She’d never felt so dominated in her life and she was surprised at how careful he was being with her considering the fact that he was more than she could handle when it came to his body. She moaned in his ear and asked if she could get on top of him. She smiled as the blush worked its way to his face. He kissed her and rolled onto his back, allowing her to be on top of him. She took his hand and put in on her cheek. His fingers softened as they touched her skin. She rolled her hips against him, gently easing him further inside her and she gasped as he filled her.

He could feel her inner muscles clenching around him like a hot wet blanket, throbbing against his own strained member. He groaned as she moved against him, her body leaning over his.

“Sevgi,” she moaned as her hands gripped at his chest.

His hands slid to her ass and he held her as he teased her with his strokes. Her mouth on his neck released a pant and he squeezed her ass in his hands.

“My Queen,” he said as he kissed her ear and began to move.

Her eyes widened and she moved herself up to stare at him. Eyes locked, she rode him as every tantalizing inch entered her. It wouldn’t take long for her if he kept this up.

“Don’t stop,” she hissed as her eyes darkened. Something was happening to her. Something more powerful than her own release.

_“Survivor of Eden, Queen Zelia...the magic of the world you left behind has finally found you. May you be victorious against your captors.”_

This power….

She pulled on Sevgi’s shoulders and he took her cue to sit up. She caressed his face and kissed him, her tongue entering his mouth with a need that matched his from earlier. His arms wrapped around her waist as she began to grind against him.

He was losing his control….and when she threw her head back and arched into him, he felt his body shudder as if he was being electrocuted by a stun bar.

She screamed his name and fell back bringing him with her. She was covered in sweat and panting.  
“Sevgi, are you all right?” she asked trying to catch her breath.  
His body was trembling and she sat up, worried. “SEVGI!” she cried out touching his face.  
His green eyes opened and he gave her a smile.

“Beloved Queen, are you all right?” he asked. 

She leaned in to kiss his lips softly. “Yes. More than all right, thanks to you,” she smiled. “Do you think they heard us?” she giggled.

He sat up and chuckled. “They would have to send me to Reconditioning if that happened.”

Her smile dropped. Reconditioning would be the least horrible thing that could happen to him. If Horde Prime wanted, he could have him killed off. She hugged him and sighed. “Don’t say that, Sevgi. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you,” she said as she looked up at him. 

_When Horde Prime had come back to visit her that first night, he’d asked Sevgi to wait outside. Though he called him “Little Brother,” Zelia knew that term was not of endearment._

_“Where do you get your power from?” he asked her as she sat on her bed and he stood before her._

_“I was born with it. My father was a Sorcerer and my mother was a Witch. Both incredibly powerful, but my mother was the product of two powerful beings. Why do you ask?” she said._

_“I’m very curious as to how your power works,” he said, kneeling down and looking at her. “Especially since I cannot read your thoughts.”_

_So he’s telepathic. Good to know. “If I knew more about how it worked, I would tell you. But all that knowledge is back on Eden,” she said looking at him. “Tell me, what became of my home planet?”_

_“There was nothing there,” Horde Prime said. “Nothing but a vacant planet.”_

_Her eyes widened. So their magic worked. Her mother had gotten everyone on the planet to safety in another dimension or even another world. She looked at him. “The Gods must have destroyed everything again,” she said._

_“Your world sounded fascinating. But no matter, it will be used have no fear.”_

_She didn’t. Knowing everyone on the planet was sent elsewhere was enough to ease her nerves. And learning he was telepathic would be helpful. If he was, she’d have to use the little magic she could to protect Sevgi from Horde Prime. Just because she was a prisoner didn’t mean she’d let anyone she could help suffer. She would do what she could despite having limited access to her magic._

_“If there is nothing else you wish to discuss, can you please remove my restraints?” she asked standing up._

_“Ah yes, Little Brother, come.”_

_She watched as Sevgi entered the room and walked towards her. She lifted her hand and he removed the handcuffs. Her wrists still held the shackles but she could make due. “Thank you,” she said bowing her head._

_“No need to give my clones courtesies, Sorceress. They are after all, only clones.”_

_She raised a brow to Horde Prime. “You can tell a lot about a ruler by how they treat those who serve them.”_

_“Do not patronize me. When I bring order to the universe, you will understand,” he said walking out._

_She couldn’t let that happen. “Really, thank you for this,” she said smiling at him as she moved her hands freely. He looked at her with a stoic expression. “The proper thing to say after someone says thank you is ‘You’re welcome.’ Can you say that?” she asked him._

_He blinked a few times. “You’re...welcome..?”_

_She smiled at him. She might not be able to get them off the mothership, but she could protect him from Horde Prime. “Can I see your hand, Sevgi?” she asked._

_She could see he was hesitant but he gave her his hand._

_“Ilahə Era bu insanı pislikdən qoru,” she said, a silver light circling around their hands. A small protection spell. However, it would be enough to protect him from Horde Prime’s telepathic prying. No doubt he would want him to report on all she did._

_“What is that?” Sevgi asked._

_“An act of kindness from me to you,” she said. She was about to move her hand away but he held it tight. Her eyes widened as she looked at his hand holding hers. Almost as if he was afraid to let go._

He could feel that his chest grew heavy as her golden amber eyes looked into his. “I’m not going anywhere, Zelia. I am to live the rest of my days by your side,” he said, his knuckles gently caressed her chin. Her eyes became glossy as she looked at him. “Are you going to cry again?” he asked.

“Maybe,” she said nervously.

“I don’t like to see you cry,” he said tilting her chin up.

Her eyes filled with tears as he said that and he kissed her tenderly.

“Can you sleep next to me tonight?” she asked. “Please.”

“Of course, beloved Zelia. Whatever you wish,” he said as he got up out of bed. 

She blushed seeing his naked body and felt herself grow horny and hungry with desire again. She adjusted herself in bed and fixed the sheets. She smiled as she saw the marks he’d left behind exposing her mattress. She waved her hand and fixed them instantly. She then gave a pat to the spot on the bed next to her. “Come here, Sevgi. And don’t you dare put your clothes on. If I get to sleep with you then I want to be pressed up against your naked body,” she smiled impishly.

He blushed lightly and crawled into bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her body and she cuddled up next to him. Her body was so warm and soft next to his. She fit so perfectly in his arms and even better on top of him.

“I never slept with you because I didn’t know it was something I could do. I...don’t sleep much. If anything I’m watching over you to make sure you are all right.”

She blushed as she nuzzled his chest.

“Zelia, what did we do just moments ago?”

She looked at him a little confused before remembering that here on the mothership, she was the only woman she’d seen; aside the celestial being in the glass encasement. Horde Prime surrounded himself with his clones. She smiled. “Well, where I’m from it’s called sex. It’s a very intimate act shared between two people. And it’s only done when you really love someone.”

“Love?” he asked.

She turned red. How did one explain this word to someone who has never known anything aside being a loyal and obedient slave? In her years here with him, she’d always been happy to see him. To share bits and pieces of her life back on Eden. He’d always been pretty stoic but once she got him to smile, she knew she’d felt something she hadn’t felt since Liam. It was stronger and more intense. And unlike Liam, it was pure. The connection and attraction they had not only came from the time they spent together but from something more. She might not know what, but she was almost positive that this was what she had been missing on Eden.

She nodded. “Yes, Sevgi. I love you.”

Her words made his chest grow warmer and warmer. He held her tightly. He felt at peace. He stroked her hair and she fell asleep on him. He didn’t sleep much, and in this moment he didn’t want to. He wanted to ingrain this in his memory. The serene feeling of her.

“I love you too, Zelia,” he whispered as he kissed her head and held her as close as he could. Is this what happiness was? What peace could be? 

His mind began to think of the place she came from Eden. Though it was now barren, he would have no problem going back with her to it. To live off the mothership. With her. He wondered what she would look like under the rays of the sun. How she would look surrounded by the flowers she had painted in frames around her room. He lay in silence with her. The only sound was her gentle breathing. Tonight was theirs. 

Tomorrow, they would return to their routine. But he was thankful for this night. His feelings for her were returned tenfold. If only he could get them away from Horde Prime so they could be free together on a different world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the beginning. I have quite an expanded story that will follow shortly in the next few weeks. Stay tuned and thank you for reading!


End file.
